Tifa's adventures at Ylori
by Tjdolphine
Summary: Tifa left home for sports, wanting away from the sadness of her mother's death. But is Ylori gonna help ease the sadness? Or will a few people cause more? CloTi, Zerith, slight language, and drama, but a bunch of humor and happiness..maybe even love?
1. Chapter 1

The idea of going to Ylori ( **Eh-loh-ree**) School was like a dream come true.

Here's my checklist of boarding schools:

1. Must be far from home.

Ylori was 4000 miles away. Definitely far enough.

2. Must specialize in something I am good at.

Ylori was a school that specialized in sports. I am the queen of every sport I've ever tried.

3. Must **not** be all-girl's school.

Ylori was the only school that was all of these things. That's why I was so extremely pleased that I got accepted. My father was indifferent. It seems that after my mother died, he'd just given in to a zombie state. He went to work and worked as often and long as he could. I had no friends. Sports were all I had, and Dad was sending me away to where I wanted to be. A place I'd chosen.

**_Thank God._**

I was leaving in three days. It would take me just over 24 hours to get there by plane. Summer ended in five days. Make sense?

Exactly.

On the day of my leaving, I went to the airport by myself. Dad and I had exchanged our good-byes early that morning. I waited patiently for my plane, tapping my foot to some music playing. A few other teenagers were crowded around too. I noticed one girl holding a Ylori brochure. So she was going there too.

I watched the girl for a while. We could probably be friends, depending on her personality. She looked okay, though. Her short hair was jet-black, her wide eyes a deep brown. She was wearing shorts, sneakers, and a tank-top. She glanced over at me and pointed at my shoes. " Hey, are those the latest Converse?" I nodded. She smiled. " I love those. I've got a pair too, but they're red, not black." I nodded knowingly." So what's your favorite brand? Please don't say some type of high heel." she said. I grinned and flipped my long brown-ish black hair and drawled, " Aw, but they are_ so_ cute." Her brow narrowed in disapproval. I laughed, and said, " Gotcha! Naw, I'd have to say Converse." The girl grinned. " So, your going to Ylori?" I asked, gesturing at her brochure. She nodded. " Yeah. You?" " Yep." I replied. The girl's smile go wider. " What sport is your favorite?" she asked. " I'd have to say soccer." I said. She nodded. " Mine's baskeball, although I _might_ try for soccer." " I'm Tifa Lockhart." I said, leaning over. " Yuffie Kisaragi." she said, and we shook hands, then she slipped into the seat next to mine. " Flight 107 going out. Please get in line." a voice called. " That's us." she said, and we stood.

Yuffie and I talked for a few hours, then she fell asleep. I eventually slept too, all I remember is Yuffie waking me up when we were half an hour away. I brushed my hair and pulled it into a ponytail, and reached in my bag to grab some lotion. My hands grazed some paper. I pulled out an envelope. On the front it said: _Tifa baby. _I recognized my Dad's handwriting. I smiled slightly before opening the envelope. I pulled out a wad of bills, then quickly stuffed it back, worried to let anyone see it. A folded piece of paper was in there also, so I pulled that out carefully.

_Teef,_

_Just in case. Have fun at Ylori, and send me pictures and call me once in a while. I know I work alot, but I'm still going to miss having my baby girl around. And of course I want to know how she is. _

_Love ya sweets. _

_Dad_

I smiled weakly and wiped away a stray tear. My Dad had definitely surprised me. I hadn't known he had any emotion after my mom's death. I tucked the envelope carefully away just as our plane landed. Yuffie held tightly onto the seat, muttering, " I'm cool." " Poor you. Airsick?" I asked sympathetically. She nodded slightly. " I hate it when we are landing." she whispered. I held her arm tightly, as to reassure her.

We were picked up by a large bus to go to the school. Yuffie and I sat together, but she began talking to some girls from her hometown, which I discovered was Wutai. Some boys were in the back, but I didn't pay much attention to them. But my eyes landed on one. He was sitting with another boy. His blonde hair was a mess of spikes. His skin was pale, but with his hair, I wasn't surprised. The other boy looked like him, only his hair was black and his body was more muscular. Then the blonde looked up.

I lost myself in the blue pools that were his eyes. I felt like I was drowning in them, but it felt _good._ He stared at me too. Then our connection broke when Yuffie leaned into my vision. " Hey, Tifa." " Yeah?" I asked, momentarily dazed. " Meet Rinoa." The other girl grinned at me. Her hair was black and almot as long as mine, with brown highlights in the front. Her eyes were brown like mine and Yuffie's. I noticed she was wearing a black tank, a pair of black knee length shorts, and black high tops. " Hi Rinoa, I'm Tifa Lockhart." I said warmly. She smiled at me. " So, which game is yours?" she asked, looking interested. " Soccer." her grin widened. " Me too! Cool, we'll be a team!" I nodded enthusiastically. That would be fun, for sure.

We were dropped off, and met by a very nice looking woman in her mid-thirties. Her long brown hair was pulled up, and she wore reading glasses, and a long white lab coat. " Hi, I'm Mrs. Crescent, but if you prefer, you may call me Lucrecia. I am the headmistress here." Then she laughed. " Headmistress sounds so old-fashioned. Just whatever you want to call me, as long as it's respectful. Welcome to Ylori. Come in, and you'll be shown where things are and sent off to your assigned dorms. This way, please."

After about an hour, we were all handed dorm assignments. I checked mine and quickly followed the directions. I got to a door and opened it gingerly. A girl smiled at me, her long brown braid swaying. Her long pink dress and red jacket were really cute." Hi, I'm Aerith." she said. Her voice reminded me of wind chimes. Or what gold would sound like if it could talk. " Tifa." I said, letting my hair down. " What are you here for?" I asked, sounding as nice as possible. She didn't look athletic. " Actually, tennis. And a bit of baseball. I'm really good. You?" " Soccer. I might try out for baseball, and tennis is something I like." I replied. She smiled sweetly. " Well, which bed would you like?" she asked. " Personally, I prefer by the window." I said. She looked relieved. " Yay! I was afraid you'd want the other one. I _hate_ sleeping by the window." I smiled too.

My new room-mate would be easy enough to get along with. This school was looking great.

But the thing that looked greatest was that blonde boy from earlier.


	2. Chapter 2

The blonde boy was there the next day, at the soccer field.

Our coach was an eighteen year old man named Squall Leonhart. He lined us up after we showed him our moves, and paced in front of us. I saw Rinoa watch him attentively. I mouthed the words, _You like?_ She winked and nodded. " Ok, here's who I want: Heartilly." Rinoa ran past him, grinning and standing in the spot she was told. " Lockhart." I ran over by her, and saw the blonde boy watching me, smiling slightly. " Ikisha." a girl with bright green eyes and long blonde hair ran up. " Hey, I'm Rikku." she whispered. " Tifa." "Rinoa." we whispered back.

" Strife." The blonde boy came over, carefully, keeping his distance from us. " Dalmasca." he said. A girl came over, a small smile on her face. " Oh shit." Rinoa whispered. " What?" I asked quietly. " That girl is a bitch." " Yeah, but she's a talented bitch." Rikku added in. I sighed. The girl looked okay.

But I guess you can't judge a book by it's cover, can you?

I learned two things that night, The girl's name was Ashe, the boy's name is Cloud.

How perfect is that? Cloud Strife, eyes like the sky, pale skin, blonde hair, plays soccer...wow. Perfection just looked me in the eye.

That afternoon we met up with Yuffie and some other girl. " Hey Yuff." I said. " Hey Teef, this is Garnet." " Hi." the girl muttered, fingering a long strand of hair. Rinoa sat down and the two began talking. Yuffie leaned across the table at me. " So guess what? I like, so have a crush on one of the teachers!" " Ew, which one?" Rinoa asked, looking disgusted. " Valentine." " Ooh.." a few girls cooed. _Valentine... " _Oh, him? The math teacher?" Rinoa suddenly said, smiling. " Oh, that's who I was thinking of." I muttered. Yuffie and the others started talking about him, so I edged away. A girl with long blonde hair sneered at me. She was nothing like the preppy blonde I'd met earlier. " Scarlet, be nice." Ashe scolded. The girl named Scarlet shrugged and re-applied red lip stick. " I'm Ashe." Ashe said with a smile. " Tifa." I replied. " Tifa..that's a pretty name. You play soccer really well, Tifa." I smiled and felt at ease. " Thanks, you're good too. I'm glad we're on a team together." I replied. Ashe looked down at the other girls, then back at me. " Wanna hang with us for a while? Your friends wont mind, right?" I looked back at the girls. They were so totally absorbed in their conversation I didn't think they'd realized I'd even moved. " No, I don't think so." " Perfect." Ashe said. I smiled at her.

Ashe walked me to my dorm. " Hey, Tifa." " Yeah?" I said, turning back to her. " Look, I'm pretty sure you've heard a load of crap about me. The other girls think I'm a bitch because I don't talk a lot to them. Scarlet grew up on my block, and she, other than you, is the only one I talk to. I just want you to know, I'm a really nice person, I've just had some bad experiences so I'm sorta with-held. I'll tell you when the time is right, k? But I'm trusting you to not tell anybody when you find out." I nodded. " Okay. Don't worry." I replied. She smiled and walked away. As she turned, I saw a glint on her left hand, and realized it was a diamond wedding ring.

_What the hell??_

Aerith woke me gently the next morning. " Tifa, you have soccer practice." she said softly. I groaned and rolled over, peeking at my clock. It was seven a.m. I dragged myself out of bed and into my soccer uniform, and headed slowly down to the field. Cloud Ashe and Rikku were already there, and Rinoa and Squall walked up behind me. Ashe flashed a small smile in my direction. I grinned back. I noticed Rinoa was giving us odd looks. But I decided to ignore it.

" First stringers!" Squall shouted, and Rinoa, Ashe, Cloud, Rikku,and I walked forward. " Ok, here's the game plan. Our next big game is against Ulaine, and I want you all in top form." Cloud chuckled. Squall frowned. " Something funny, Strife?" Cloud nodded. " I could've sworn we all _are_ in top form. You wouldn't have picked us if we weren't, right?" Rinoa was giving him a dirty look, but I had to agree, even only mentally. Squall cleared his throat. " Get out there and show me what you've got." Cloud chuckled and got back on the field. Rikku grabbed the ball in her hands, stood on it with her hands, then flipped and threw it into the field. " Show-off!" some blonde guy shouted. " Whatev, Tidus!" she yelled back. " He's just jealous that he can't throw!" a red headed guy yelled. The boy named Tidus said, " Shut up Reno!" I laughed. Cloud heard me and turned to look at me. I smiled in his direction, and he smiled back dazzlingly.

I went down to the tennis court later that day, and watched Aerith play. She was actually _really_ athletic. I was slightly surprised. " Surprised much? Don't be. Aerith is a natural. " a voice said. I looked at the girl who had spoken. Her short brown hair was spiked , not up, but outwards, and one of her eyes was green, the other blue. She noticed me staring and laughed. " It's kinda weird, huh? I was born like this. I'm Yuna, by the way." " Tifa. You know Aerith?" I asked. Yuna nodded. " Yep. She's a friend of mine." I smiled. Yuna turned back to the game to watch Aerith play against the black haired boy. " Zack doesn't stand a chance." Yuna laughed. I nodded. The game ended with one last swing of Aerith's racket. Yuna and I cheered for her, and I noticed Cloud talking to Zack. Zack was laughing and gesturing to Aerith. Cloud grinned and punched him in the arm. I waved over at them before heading to my dorm.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks Lydia for the review! I'm trying to post quickly so you can discover more about Miss Ashe...=)**

I laid down in my bed a few nights later, swamped by textbooks. A big test was already coming up, and I wanted to be ready since it was in Science, my worst subject. Aerith was working at her sewing machine, and the steady hum actually seemed soothing. I read a few more pages on the sediment rocks. Which was completely boring. I sighed and closed the book, jotting down a few more notes before throwing the notebook onto my nightstand. " You know what we need?" I said. Aerith looked at me curiously. " What?" " A girls night out. We've been cooped up studying and it's a Friday, Aerith. We should go do something." " No thank you. I'd rather finish this. Sorry..maybe Yuffie or Rinoa would?" I rolled my eyes. Of course Aerith wouldn't want to do anything. I picked up my phone, and the first name in my contacts made me stop short.

_Ashe_.

I hit the send button and walked out of the room and down the hall.

Ashe and I debated places to go. " The mall closes too early." Ashe mused. " What about a movie?" I suggested. Ashe shook her head. "There isn't anything good playing." We sat for a few more minutes thinking, when she jumped up and announced," I'm taking you to the boardwalk." " The boardwalk??"

The boardwalk was _awesome_. We went around to all the stores, gazing in, oohing an aahing over certain pieces of jewelry or clothes. Ashe dragged me over to a store that held many pieces of exotic clothing and accesories. She looked around. " I don't really have the body for any of this..." and looked at me, then added, " But you _do._ See anything you like?" I inwardly groaned. Exotics weren't really my thing, and I told Ashe so. Ashe smiled slightly and nodded, and we left the store. " Would _that_ be more your thing?" she asked, pointing towards a store which depicted lots of black clothing and fingerless gloves. I grinned and led the way into the store.

We left the store holding shopping bags, and headed towards a restaraunt. We waved at a group from Ylori. Then Ashe froze. " Oh my God..Ulaine's students are here too." I looked at the place she was staring at. A big group of obnoxious sounding teenagers were over there. One blonde girl looked up and sneered. " Hey llok, it's Dalmasca." She jeered, and a few other people looked up too. Suddenly, the _whole_ group came over to our spot. " Hey Dalmasca...looking good." One guy said, and the others laughed. The blonde girl sneered and came closer. " Ashe." she said. " Penelo." Ashe responded tightly. Penelo smirked and looked back to all the others. " Princess remembers me..how cute." Ashe clenched her fist, and I saw the ring more prominently now. The guys smirked. " Does the princess wanna fight?" One of the guys sneered, then lifted a hand and slapped her.

I jumped in front of him and he went flying from my kick. The four other guys looked around warily while the girls ran for the door. I stood still, holding my fists up. One of the guys smirked and stepped forward, running a hand through his short silver hair. " Don't get too cocky Loz." the youngest one, (maybe his brother) said. Loz held out his hand. " Wanna play?" I narrowed my eyes and went ruuning forward, punching him into a table. But I wasn't done. I was _pissed._ I jumped up and sent him flying _again_ with a kick to the chest. He cam tumbling out and attempted to punch me, but I sidestepped him and kicked him to the floor. The other two tensed up, but two sets of hands came from nowhere. " I'd suggest you don't."

One was a man I didn't know, the other was Cloud. The youngest one glared at Cloud and said, " What if I think I will?" he asked defiantly. Cloud smirked. " Kadaj..do you really want me to send you crying to your mother again?" Kadaj glowered for a minute before pullng Loz to his feet and the three left.

" Balthier. Will you escort Ashe back safely? I'll bring Tifa to school later." Balthier nodded and grabbed Ashe gently by the elbow. She took my bags with her, promising to leave them with Aerith.

Cloud walked me down the boardwalk, and we were like that in silence before he chuckled lightly and said, " Well, I know for sure I'd hate to be Loz right now." I nodded, not knowing what to say. Cloud grinned. " Where the hell did you learn stuff like that?" he asked. I glanced at my hands for a moment, and said, " I trained in Martial Arts back home. I never really had anything else to do. Dad works amost all the time, and since Mom is dead--I needed something to do." Cloud nodded. " That sucks about your mom, I'm sorry." he muttered. Then his grin was back. " But wow..you are gifted." I grinned too. " So..you hungry or something?" he asked. I thought about it and nodded. " Yeah. Kicking ass is tiring." I joked. He laughed and we went into a restaraunt.

Cloud and I ordered, then I leaned slightly over the table. " So, I've told you stuff, you tell me stuff." I said. Cloud nodded. " Sounds fair. Okay..I was kind of a trouble maker two years ago. I liked to fight for the hell of it, and ride my motorcylce just to disrupt the peace." " Must've been boring." I commented, and he grinned and nodded. " So my dad figured sending me away would be good for me. I came here and met Zack Fair. He became my best friend and taught me how to channel my energy into a sport I liked. I discovered soccer. And now Ylori justs seems like my haven. Honestly, when it's time to go home for breaks, I count down the days until I come back. My dad is like yours-work, work, work. My mom is so strict I want to die being in my house alone with her. " I sighed. " That sounds bad. I consider it my haven too. I've had more friends in the small time I've been here than my whole life." Cloud's eyes widened. " Wow. That must've sucked." I sighed and nodded, but then grinned. " So...I'm totally pysched for soccer practice tomorrow. What do you think Squall will say when he finds out I messed up-" " Their best first stringer? I don't know. He might be pissed." Cloud said nonchalantly.

Squall was _ecstatic._ The man couldn't have been any happier. He even hugged Rinoa tightly and swung her around before realizing what he was doing. Rinoa didn't look like she minded, though.

" Yes! Since Tifa messed up their best first stringer-fantastic job by the way, Tifa-we have the best shot of all time at winning." he said, pumped. I wandered over to Ashe, who wasn't joining in the celebration. " Are you gonna tell me why those kids knew you and decided to mess with us?" I asked, trying to not notice the purple bruise on the left side of her face.

" Later." she muttered softly, and I nodded.

Later it would be then.

----------------------

**Sorry this chapter is so short...this is all I had to write. That I could think of anyways...lol. **

**The next chapter will be longer, I swear! I just have lots of things to update...and school is majorly sucking....**

**lol. But, please do review! The button is right down there! -points-**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so insanely happy that people like this enough to add it to their alerts and favorites and all that!**

**and I like reviews! Keep 'em coming!! lol....=)**

**On with chpt. 4!!!!**

I sat patiently outside Ashe's dorm room. She came out quietly, and motioned for me to follow her.

I followed her down onto the grounds, and she lead me slightly far away from the school before turning to me. She showed me her ring." A wedding ring." I said. She nodded. " So who's the lucky guy?" I asked. " It should be who _was_ the lucky guy. He's dead." she said softly. "Oh. But-aren't you a little young to have been married _and_ become a widow?" I asked. I couldn't help it if I sounded like an insensitive jerk. It just seemed weird. " Yes, I guess I am. But--it was different with Rasler, Tifa. We were deeply in love, and our parents had been friends since our moms had become pregnant. We decided, why not marry young? We were married at the age of fifteen.

At the age of sixteen, just last year, Rasler decided to join the army. I tried to talk him out of it. He wouldn't listen, however. He wanted to do the" honorable thing" and recruits were needed. He lied about his age and was quickly recruited and thrown into the war."

Ashe stopped, clutching the ring tightly, tears streaming down her cheeks. I wrapped an arm around her, unsure of what to say.

" We- we received the letter less than two weeks later, stating Rasler was dead."

I stared at her. " Where do Penelo and the others from Ulaine come in?" She wiped her face with her sleeve. " I was a student at Ulaine, as was Rasler. Penelo and I were once best friends. But when I got engaged at the age of fourteen, she started acting weird, so I asked her what was wrong with her. She said it was my fault I thought I was special and like some little princess because I got engaged. I didn't understand. And I realized that she actually loved Rasler too. But the feeling wasn't mutual. That wasn't _my _fault. She was just jealous.

And one day shortly after Rasler left, before his death, she and I got into a fight. I went home with a broken collarbone, a black eye and multiple bruises. Penelo won the fight." " What a bitch." I muttered. Ashe chuckled softly. " Yeah, that she is. Balthier took me home that day. He is quite a nice man." I noticed the blood rush to her cheeks and the guilty look in her eyes.

Ah. Now she liked Balthier but wouldn't want to admit it. I hugged her tightly. " It's okay, Ashe. I will not allow that bitch near you." She smiled softly again, hugging me back. " Thank you."

The day of our game against Ulaine arrived. I, along with the rest of the team, sat in our locker room, listening to Squall's pep talk. " We are totally going to kick Ulaine's asses today, guys. I want you all at your best. Every one of you, play like you've never played before, got it? Let's kick some ass." Tidus grinned and winked at Rikku. " Kiss for luck?" he asked. She laughed. " In your dreams, kid."

We got into the field, and I immediately ran for the ball and began kicking it toward Ulaine's side of the field, heading for the goal.

I was tripped down by Kadaj. I snarled and ran back towards the field. Cloud clenched his jaw and I saw Ashe look shocked.

I shook my head, pulling my hair tightly back and ran forward again.

This time, a different student tripped me. She smirked and walked away, her short bronze-ish silver hair blowing around like crazy. " Good job Paine!" Penelo shouted from the stands. I grimaced and watched Rikku narrow her eyes before running forward and scoring. We all cheered, and then out of the corner of my eye I saw Kadaj talking to someone else. Yuffie shouted from the stands, " C'mon Teef and Rinoa! You can do it!"

Rinoa smirked and ran down the field, carefully weaving in and out. The ball was kicked to me, and I scored.

Then I was on my back, and my breath was coming in short puffs. " You bastard, Seifer!" the man with short blonde hair and a scar on his face smirked. Cloud was the one yelling, and I could hear the referee yelling. I jumped up and smirked back at Seifer. " Try harder next time, bitch." I snarled, walking away.

The last thing I remember is seeing the grass zoom in.

" Tifa! Tifa!" a voice called out. It was male, and I vaguely recognized it. " Cloud?" I whispered.

" She talked!" a girl squealed. " Yuffie?" I muttered, prying my eyes open.

Cloud was right in front of me, his blue eyes anxiously peering into mine. Yuffie was behind him, as was Rinoa, Ashe, Rikku, Tidus, Squall, and a few others.

I noticed Yuna and Aerith in the back with Zack.

" What happened?" I croaked.

Cloud answered. " Those bastards practically attacked you and got disqualified. You've been out for like, six hours." " Are you okay?" a small voice asked, and Ashe was suddenly by my side, her hand in mine.

" Y-yeah. Ow, my head hurts..." I mumbled. Cloud was still staring at me anxiously, and I tried to smile reassuringly. He smiled weakly.

Yuffie was by my side suddenly, on the opposite end of Ashe. " We were so scared! But then Rikku messed that Paine bitch up-" " She so got what she deserved." Rikku cut in- " and then we all thought Cloud was was going to _murder_ Kadaj and Seifer." Rinoa threw in. I smiled. Cloud had hurt someone for me? That made me feel better. I got to hold everyone's hand before a nurse came in and made everyone leave. Cloud threw one last look my way before leaving.

When the nurse gave me a mirror the next day, my own face scared me. I had a few large scratches running down my right cheek, and my left was bruised.

Not to mention all the small scrapes that really pissed me off. If it doesn't heal, I'll kill the whole team.

And my right leg was so badly bruised I could barely see any of my pale white skin.

I made a mental note to fatally injure a few of them.

Cloud came to visit me again, and this time, when he left, he kissed my bruised cheek tenderly.

I touched it gingerly after he left, blushing despite myself.

I began to realize, with Yuffie's help, that he must have a crush on me. As Yuffie put it, "He totally fucked people up for you." And stepping in when I was fighting Loz and the others from Ulain on the boardwalk with Ashe. And many other small things I'd never noticed.

Which made me laugh before I also realized laughing stretched my face, hurting my cheeks.

Like, badly hurting.

I was allowed to leave the hospital three days later, after they'd made absolutely sure I'd rested a lot. Cloud, Yuffie, and Rinoa came to get me.

Ashe wasn't with them, I noticed. I questioned that. Rinoa bit her lip. " Yuffie refused to let her ride in her car." I glared at Yuffie defiantly until we reached Ylori.

Once there, I ran to my dorm room as fast as my leg would allow. Aerith gasped and helped me to my bed, then hugged me. " I'm so glad you're back..are you okay, Tifa?" I nodded.

A knock on the door interrupted a small talk we began having. Rikku and Garnet came in. " It's time for you to party."Rikku announced.

" Party?" I asked, looking at Aerith. She pointedly looked away, a small giggle escaping her lips.

So she was in on it.

If she wasn't such a sweetie, I'd totally kick her ass.

I let them lead me into a school party in the gymnasium, where music was blasting, people were dancing, and everyone in school was there.

Mrs. Crescent came over and gave me a hug. " You okay, Miss Lockhart?" I nodded. She smiled and was lead away to talk to our English teacher, Mrs. Quistis.

Oh yeah, I'll party.

After I confront a certain blonde boy over in the corner.


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh gosh, bahhha, I really have been holding out on everyone, I completely forgot about my stories! :O**

**anyways...some...shocking parts to this. Hahhha.**

**-----------------**

I marched right up to Cloud, who looked surprised to see me.

"Uhm..hi.." he said.

"Yes, hello. I hope you enjoy dancing, Strife."

Cloud laughed. "I take that as a challenge, Lockhart...but can you dance with your cast?"

I winked. "I take THAT as a challenge."

We made our way onto the dancefloor, and at first it was SUPER awkward, and I wasn't sure how to move, but Cloud surprised me.

He gently swung me around, kept me from making the wrong move that would hurt me more.

I admired him for it.

The song ended and we immediately began dancing to the next one, and I was enjoying myself immensely.

Until I tripped, that is.

Cloud swore under his breath as he picked me up, bridalstyle.

"Can you have ONE day where you don't fall, trip, get in a fight, or harm yourself accidentally?"

I pretended to be deep in thought. "Well I could.." I said sarcastically, "But Im enjoying this WAY too much."

Cloud chuckled. "Wow. I'll always have to worry about you won't I?"

"You don't have to." I replied.

"Well I care about you."

There was a silence before he smiled. "Don't let this get awkward. I only meant as friends, that's all."

a small bubble popped somewhere in my heart, and I was surprised. I was only friendly with Cloud, I shouldn't be sad that that was all we were.

I grinned. "No duh." I stuck my tongue out at him, and he chuckled dryly before setting me down in front of my dorm room.

I stumbled awkwardly and opened the door. He waved and with a cheerful "Goodnight." was gone.

Leaving me to wonder about my feelings until Aerith came in, and I was pretending to be asleep, and while waiting for her to fall asleep, fell asleep myself.

----------

I was up bright and early the next morning, ready for classes. My first class of the day was English, so with a sigh I let myself into the classroom, to find Cloud already there.

"You're an hour early too?" he questioned.

"Uhm ya, I suppose."

Cloud winked and got up and stood in front of me. "So..know what we're studying today?"

"No...what?"

A devilish grin hit his face. "Romeo and Juliet...the story of forbidden, undying love..a LOVE story."

"Oh..oh r-really?"

"Yea...and you know....reading love stories really gets people into...relationships...love...leads people to finding it..."

He came closer.

Then he whispered, "and.. I think I've found my Juliet..."

and his lips were on mine.

Our lips blended together and merged and my hands were in his hair, his hands at my back, holding my body closer to his than I ever thought he would....

and it ended.

Too quickly.

He chuckled and ran his hand through his hair. "Uhm...."

I was blushing. I could feel it.

"Uhm..." I echoed. Maybe it had been a spur of the moment thing. It would never happen again.

He began to turn away from me, but I was too fast for him. I grabbed his arm, yanked him around, back into a new kiss, and pulled his body against mine again.

------------------

**.........**

**Ya. I so went there. :D3**

**YAY!  
Bahha sorry its so short...review please!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh gosh I forgot all about this story. I just started two new stories and just...egh. Things are hectic.**

**So no more new stories for a while. **

**But anyways. This chapter will be longish... and full of CloTi awesomeness, just for my amazing friends that I love(: and because CloTi rules.**

I had a hard time paying attention in English.

It _might _have had a _little _something to do with the two kisses Cloud and I had shared.

Or it might be that I was worried, a tiny bit, about what would happen if we didn't work out. We'd still be friends...right? Because there was **_no way_** I'd be able to live here, go to school here, without Cloud backing me in friendship.

And now in love.

"Miss Lockhart? Miss Lockhart?!"

I glanced up.

"Fuck." I whispered before answering "Yes?"

"Were you _even _paying attention?"

"Uhm...no. Sorry about that."

I was blushing. Oh God.

"Do you mind reading chapter three for us now, Miss Lockhart?"

"Oh uhm...of course I'll read."

I looked down at the paper and began to read.

------------------------

"Fuck was that embarrassing or what?!" I exclaimed.

Ashe chuckled. "It could've been worse."

"Oh really? How could it have been worse?!"

"She could have made you read more than one chapter of that horribly boring classic." Rikku offered.

Ashe swatted her away. "Romeo and Juliet is amazing, Ri."

Rikku shook her head. "It's overkill. Slightly pathetic. All kinds of little emo kids probably sit reading that book, wondering if they should poison or stab themselves because they can't be with someone they _think _they're in love with."

Ashe stared at her in mock-horror. "How does the perfection of Romeo and Juliet escape you?"

Rikku shrugged. "I dunno. But hey, I gotta be off. Squall's being a douche about me missing practice...now I have to make it up with him. See you guys later."

I linked arms with my best friend. "So...what class do we have next?"

Ashe flashed her perfect teeth at me.  
Just that morning she- or more accurately, her parents- had set it up with Lucrecia that we have each and every class together.

Gotta love it.

"Hmm...Math."

"So we get the hot teacher." I said with a wink.

Ashe grinned wider. "Hell yes we do!"

I really love my best friend.

--------------------

"For a hot teacher, Valentine really can be a prick about homework." I sighed.

Aerith made a face. She hated the language I used, and I was trying hard to change how I talked.

"Sorry..." I muttered, turning back to my homework.

The math was giving me a fucking headache.

"Hey Aer, I'm going for a walk in the courtyard."

"Curfew's in twenty."

"I'll make sure I'm back in fifteen."

--------------------------

"You come here often?" A voice jeered, and Cloud smiled at me goodnaturedly as he began walking with me.

"Oh yes. I always come here." I said, sharing in this joke.

He smiled. "So...about earlier."

I stopped. "Yeah?"

"That...was the most amazing kiss I've ever had."

I smiled.

"The most amazing?"

"Yes."

"So nothing can compare?"

"Hmmm...."

I pulled his face down to mine, and we stood there, wrapped up in each other.

I was woken to sunlight streaming through the window the next morning. It was Saturday. So why was Aerith...studying?

She looked at me. "Good morning. Sleep well?"

I nodded.

"Ashe wants you to come eat with her in town. Apparently something important is going on."

"She's been by already?" I was amazed. Ashe wan't an early morning person.

"It's almost eleven, Ti." Aerith informed me.

"Holy crap." I muttered. Aerith gave me a pleased look. I had actually managed to watch my language.

I sat up, pushing the covers off myself.

"Ugh." I mumbled, getting up so I could change and go find my best friend.  
Ashe was outside the door, about to knock just as I opened it.  
"I need to tell you something like ohmyGod you won't believe this I cant believe it myself like ohmyfuckingGod!"  
I braced myself as she dragged me down the hallways, through the front doors, towards the boardwalk.  
She was determined to get there right away, wherever _there_ was.  
We ran through the front door of a small cafe where she plopped us down and ordered two Oreo milkshakes with extra Oreos.  
That was our regular order that never changed, so I went along with it.  
"So why did you drag me here?"  
Ashe huffed. "I did not drag you here, you're being overly dramatic."  
I raised an eyebrow.  
"Ok so I did drag you. But this is so fucking important."  
Obviously. Ashe avoided bad language almost as much as Aerith did, so judging by the way she'd said "Fuck" in the last ten minutes, it really was important.

"So what the hell is going on?" I asked finally, when it became clear she wasn't going to just tell me without asking.  
"Rasler's family contacted me."  
I gasped. "Seriously? W-why?"  
"They want me to go to their home to stay in the summertime. They want to introduce me to Rasler's older brother."  
I noticed Ashe had a note of hostility in her voice as she said this.  
"Um...so why is this bad...or is it good?" I asked uncertainly.  
"It's like this. I feel like they're thinking they missed out when Rasler died and I wasn't necessarily..._linked_...to their family anymore. I feel like they want to set me up...with Rasler's brother Rex."  
I gasped. "That's not even right though!"  
Ashe nodded, her shortish blonde hair falling into her face.  
"I kind of want to go out there though, I did like his parents. But I also am having second thoughts."

She sipped at the shake the waitress brought. "Ugh." She muttered unhappily.  
I sipped at my own, wondering what to say to make my best friend feel better.

We left the cafe a little while later, and Ashe brightened slightly when she saw stores come into view. "C'mon...this will be my therapy like no other."  
I rolled my eyes but followed her through every store anyways, actually enjoying myself.

Until we saw the Ulaine group again.

"Shit." Ashe muttered, not looking towards Penelo.  
But I narrowed my eyes and watched her. She was glaring at us, and those guys she'd been with last time were too.  
But Ashe ignored it, and their little "Princess Bitch" remarks with a small smile on her face.

We returned to school with better moods and lots of new clothes.  
And a soccer game that night.

"Ulaine again?!" I shouted.  
"The last match they played unfairly. This time we'll win with Tifa not being knocked out."  
"Yeah Tifa...no more getting K.O'ed." Tidus joked before getting smacked in the back of the head by Rikku.  
"Let's play our best, guys. We can kick their asses. I know we can." Squall said, and Rinoa stood up next to him.  
"Let's do this!" She shouted, and we all cheered.  
Cloud came over unnoticed when it was almost time and kissed me softly, running his fingers over my jawline.  
"I'll be watching out for you." He whispered.  
I smiled into his lips as I kissed him again before we headed out to our game.

The first person from Ulaine I saw was Seifer. I smiled at him as I shot the ball at Rinoa, who expertly weaved through Kadaj, Paine, and a few of our teammates before scoring.

"Yes..." I muttered, and I could hear Rikku cheering from her spot, where she was fighting for the ball from Paine.  
The two were practically attacking each other over it, but in the end Rikku won, kicking the ball towards Cloud, who ran with it towrds Ulaine's side.  
I watched him in awe. That was _my_ boyfriend out there, looking fucking amazing as he wove between people and managed to pass the ball to Ashe, who kicked it right past Loz's smirk into the goal.  
"C'mon guys, doing great!" I heard Squall shout as I ran forward with the ball.

I went down, trpping over something in the grass. Kadaj stole the ball and scroed against our team, Tidus missing the ball by inches.  
I groaned and jumped up, and suddenly Seifer was right there leering at me. The ball was between us, throw in expertly by Rikku with one of her handstands.  
I gritted my teeth as Seifer and I were surrounded by our teams, each person grappling for the ball.

I managed to kick my way out of there with the ball, and scored again.

It only took ten more minutes before we won the game.

Ulaine was looking pretty exhausted...and pissed off.

"Sore losers much?" Cloud joked from my right.  
I turned to him. "Hell yes." I answered, pulling his lips to mine as our team cheered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of chapter drabble: So since I hadn't updated this in a long time, I chose to do so. (: I really love this chapter. It makes me smile for no reason at all(:**

**Haha so. Do you like it? I know I do but I love other's opinions so I had to ask.**

**Bytheway, please do review! :D  
**


End file.
